Jack finds Love 3
by Tater.the.psycho.cat
Summary: Jack meets cupid and his children, Valentine the man in the family, Venus the snob and Iris the cold bookworm beauty. Venus falls in love with Jack and he likes her sister more! love triangle! T for language.


**Me: Hi mina! (Everyone in Japanese) I'm an otaku and this is my first story for a cartoon.**

**Jack: Tell me please, what exactly is this?**

**Me: its a romance, humor and action fanfic!**

**Bunny: You just wanted more attractive men didn't you?**

**Me: No I wanted Valentines day added!**

**Clause: Jacki doesn't own us but she does own the plot and her oc's.**

* * *

Jack's P.o.v

I went to Santa Claus's workshop today. I go there every other week to learn to use some powers all the guardians have and who exactly are guardians.

"So, there is me, Easter bunny, the tooth fairy, sandy, and cupid" Santa Claus said.

"Wait, Cupid? Who is he the guardian of? Hookers?" I asked.

"No his core is his big heart and nosiness, he turns into a human and get people together" Santa explained.

"Wait so you're telling me all the guardians can turn into humans? That is so cool then everyone can see me!" I said amazed and continued "How many people need to believe in you?"

"To turn human, 3 kids to the least but then again Cupid is the one mostly doing it so, how about we all go to Cupid's and ask him?" Santa asked.

"Cupid has his own castle?" I asked.

"Of course, how can he take care of his children then? Oh and I must bring Bunny, he told me he wants to chat with Cupid" Santa said.

"Then let's go get him and go there, wait does that mean his kids believe in him too? Isn't that like cheeting?" I asked

"On his girlfriends yes, for people believing in you no" Santa explained while he got on his sled.

"So are his kids future guardians?" I asked.

"Only 3 are nominated, Isis, Venus and Valentine. Isis and Venus are girls and Valentine is a boy" Santa explained and continued "Hey Bunny we're going to Cupid's with us?"

"Cupid's, yes should I turn human or into that little cute form this time" Bunny paniced. I never saw him panicked over a form to take.

"So why are you panicking Bunny?" I joked.

"Cupid only except things that fit one of his daughters tastes into his castle, and I want to see Iris" Bunny complained.

"Iris?" I asked.

"The one I called Isis, so her real name is Iris, I thought it was Isis" Santa said.

"Is she that pretty?" I asked.

"She is the most gorgeous girl out of her family! And she's smart, kind, likes rabbits" Bunny complimented her.

"What about Venus?" I asked trying to find out if one is of my taste.

"She is the most spoiled one and the snobbiest and youngest, she is the 'cute' one, but I find her ugly compared to Iris" Bunny insulted.

"Ok Bunny get into human form we're here" Santa said. We were in front of a Indian palace looking place that had hearts all over. Santa turned into a skinny teen with orange hair, his blue eyes were more sparkly and he looked younger about 16 years old. Bunny turned into a bulky blond with ripped blue jeans and topless. He still had his bunny ears thought but also looked 16.

"Dad, Nicolas and Bunny are here and brought a guest!" yelled a brunette, wearing too much make-up and a skimpy dress. "Whats your name mines Venus" she said.

"Jack Frost" I said.

"Venus please stop bothering the guests" said a blond, wearing a bit of lip gloss and a long light purple top and blue jeans with black high heel boots.

"Iris long time, no see!" yelled Bunny.

"Oh, hi Bunny, Nicolas and Mr. Jack Frost" Iris grabbed the ends of her shirt and curtsied.

"No need to be formal, call me Jack" I said. Bunny didn't exaggerate she really is pretty compared to Venus.

"Sis you always steal the good looking men and are always too formal and you only wear casual clothes. You don't know how to look gorgeous like me" Venus gloated.

"In my opinion Iris is prettier than you, you make-up pig" I stood up.

"DADDY, JACKY-POO SAID IRIS IS PRETTIER THAN ME! PUNISH IRIS" Venus cried.

"Ok 1 don't call me Jacky-poo again and 2 why punish Iris for being pretty?" I asked.

"Iris no bewitching guys your sister likes! At the rate your going I'll never let you be the one inherit being guardian, I don't even know why I even kept you here, YOU only cause trouble!" Cupid fumed.

"Um, she's not the one causing trouble it's Venus who's annoying me" I corrected him.

"Dad, you just make asumsions that Venus is telling the truth" said a 17 year old who looked a lot like Iris, except a boy.

"Valentine, why do you always go against your sister Venus?" Cupid asked.

"She's a liar, and is really snobby, wears too much make-up and acts all high and mighty. You can't decide who inherits being a guardian either, only man on the moon can" Valentine continued "Iris is well-mannered, polite; she has never insulted you or me. She wears a little make-up, an appropriate amount and since she wears casual wear usually imagine how beautiful she would be if she wore something more feminine"

"She would look nice" I said.

"I'm sorry, can I get you something to drink until big brother and father are done arguing" Iris asked.

"Yes, I want your sister to leave me alone" I said honestly.

"Jacky! You love me don't you?" Venus asked, knocking Iris's book out of her hand making her lose her page.

"Um, Venus you made Iris lose her page" Valentine commented.

"So, Venus are you ready for harsh training?" Iris asked with a dark aura surrounding her.

"No, not one of those lessons, they make me look ugly!" Venus protested, but it was too late. Iris dragged Venus out of the room.

"Jack, here are some things you should know" Bunny said.

"What?" I asked.

"#1 rule out of all us guardians that can agree on, NEVER make Iris lose her page in a book or take it away" Santa said. Five seconds later we all heard a scream.

"I will never like you Iris, you forced me to fight you" Venus screamed running into the room with cuts and bruises.

"Well then think twice before making me lose my page, you do it frequently" Iris suggested without a single bruise.

"Even Pitch is afraid of her" Bunny said.

"Wow, now just imagine her in a different outfit" I thought. Iris came walking over and picked up her book. She walked out of the room with an annoyed look on her face.

"Any other things I should know about?" I asked.

"#2 never fight Iris unless you want to die" Venus said.

"#3 never give Iris Venus's make-up" Valentine said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's allergic and it's way too heavy" Cupid replied.

"A daughter of cupid is allergic to make-up" I mocked. After that something hit my head. A book.

"Hey Venus why did you go in my room?" Iris asked. When I looked up, I saw Iris hanging upside-down with an irritated look on her face.

"You actually fell for it" Venus chuckled. A arrow barely missed Venus's face.

"Warning shot, next one will hit your face" Iris threatened.

"Iris, you just hit your sister, you'll never become a guardian" Cupid yelled. I noticed Iris's aura and it looked darker than Pitch's.

"Um, is that normal?" I asked.

"Well I put a fake book in her room that said look down and that happened. I won't let you down until you promise to call me master!" Venus gloated and continued "And you have to stop bewitching the men I show interest in!" A arrow scratched Venus's face but no blood dripped instead makeup was on the tip of the arrow.

"Next one won't miss" Iris said with bloodlust in her eyes.

* * *

**Me: Hehe, Iris is angry *eats popcorn***

**Venus: Why?**

**Jack: because someone told her the stereotype that blondes are dumb?**

**Me: Nope, Venus made a book**

**Iris: Prepare to die Venus.**

**Bunny: Pls review**


End file.
